


Memories of Rose Winchester

by BlissH8



Series: Memories of Rose Winchester [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 21:19:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4681856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlissH8/pseuds/BlissH8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seria "Memories of Rose Winchester" to opowieść córki Deana o jej życiu w świecie Winchesterów. W każdym rozdziale osobne epizody, luźno ze sobą połączone, a pokazujące co by było, gdyby bracia wychowywali małą dziewczynkę ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meet My Daddy - Dean Winchester

Mam na imię Rose i jestem córką najodważniejszego łowcy, jakiego znałam – Deana Winchestera. W tej chwili mam osiemnaście lat i być może już połowę życia za sobą, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że należę do rodziny Winchesterów. Chcę opowiedzieć o moim ojcu, który żyje już teraz jedynie w mojej pamięci. Nie mogę pozwolić, by o nim zapomniano. Zginął bardzo młodo, mając zaledwie trzydzieści dziewięć lat. Stało się to około siedmiu miesięcy temu i moment ten wciąż mam przed oczami za każdym razem, gdy kładę się do snu. Jego śmierć nie była przypadkiem, ale nadejdzie jeszcze czas, gdy o niej opowiem.

Poznałam swojego ojca, gdy miałam pięć lat. Mimo tak młodego wieku dokładnie pamiętam moment, w którym zobaczyłam Deana Winchestera po raz pierwszy. To było kilka dni po śmierci mojej matki, Caroline Pierce, w domu jej przyjaciółki. Nie pamiętam matki za dobrze, jedynie dzięki zdjęciom wiem, jak wyglądała. Zapewne bardzo ją kochałam dziecięcą miłością, ale też stosunkowo szybko przyzwyczaiłam się do braku jej obecności, skoro ojciec zapewniał mi wszystko, czego potrzebowałam. Caroline zginęła w wypadku samochodowym. Mną przez kilka dni opiekowała się wtedy zaprzyjaźniona sąsiadka matki, do czasu gdy w Seattle nie pojawił się Dean Winchester, by zaopiekować się córką, o której istnieniu nigdy wcześniej nie wiedział. Caroline oddała mnie pod jego opiekę w swoim testamencie, za co oboje z ojcem byliśmy jej zawsze w niewysłowiony sposób wdzięczni.

Dean Winchester był specyficznym człowiekiem. Jako mała dziewczynka zwracałam uwagę jedynie na to, że potrafił opowiadać niezwykłe bajki i że dzięki niemu zawsze miałam wszystko, czego było mi trzeba. Byłam jego oczkiem w głowie. Zasypywał mnie słodyczami i chętnie pozwalał mi się prowadzić, kiedy pulchnym paluszkiem wskazywałam na piękne lalki na witrynach sklepowych. Zabierał mnie do kina na wszystkie bajki i filmy, kupował mi komiksy i sadzał na kolanach, gdy prowadził samochód, a ja chwytałam wtedy kierownicę i udawałam, że jadę zupełnie samodzielnie. Dean Winchester był najlepszym ojcem pod słońcem i poświęcał mi cały swój wolny czas.

Nie oznaczało to oczywiście, że spędzał ze mną każdą chwilę i nie odstępował mnie na krok. Był łowcą, jak cała nasza rodzina i wszyscy znajomi, często więc znikał na długie godziny, a nawet całe dni, by później wrócić, nierzadko ranny. Zostawiał mnie wtedy pod opieką zaufanych łowców, do których należeli jedynie nieliczni parający się tym zawodem ludzie. Tata nigdy nie zostawiłby mnie z kimś, co do kogo nie był pewien, że ochroni mnie za wszelką cenę. Nazywałam tych mężczyzn wujkami, choć tylko z jednym z nich byłam naprawdę spokrewniona.

Rzadko zostawałam z wujkiem Samem, bratem ojca, bo zazwyczaj wybierali się na polowania razem. Nie byli nierozłączni, co jakiś czas rozstawali się pokłóceni, a ja płakałam wtedy cicho na tylnym siedzeniu Impali, nieszczęśliwa, że wujek Sam nas zostawia. Zazwyczaj jednak podróżowaliśmy razem przez całe Stany, a wtedy byłam chyba najlepiej strzeżonym dzieckiem w całej Ameryce. Uwielbiałam spędzać czas z Samem, którego miałam za najwyższego człowieka na ziemi. Moją ulubioną zabawą wieczorami, gdy obaj bracia byli zmęczeni, było zaplatanie ciemnych włosów wujka w krótkie warkoczyki. Jego kosmyki były cudownie miękkie w dotyku, zupełnie inne niż włosy lalek. Z resztą moje własne długie pasma są bardzo podobne do jego: ciemnobrązowe i lekko falowane. Po tacie odziedziczyłam za to soczyście zielone oczy, coś co lubię w swoim wyglądzie najbardziej.

Wujek Sam zaszczepił we mnie miłość do książek, które czytał mi chętnie na dobranoc. Często też zabierał mnie ze sobą do biblioteki, gdy pracowali z tatą nad jakąś sprawą i potrzebowali informacji. Będąc już większą dziewczynką z zapałem przeglądałam część materiałów i naprawdę ciężko byłoby opisać moje szczęście, kiedy kilka razy znalazłam jakąś przydatną informację. Wujek Sam zdecydowanie był tym, który stał na straży mojej edukacji, a także zdrowia, podsuwając mi cierpliwie sałatki i owoce lub zabierając mnie ze sobą na poranny jogging, podczas gdy tata zazwyczaj karmił mnie fast foodami i dbał, bym zawsze się dobrze bawiła. I niech mnie wampir ukąsi, jeśli nie kochałam obu tych stylów życia.

Kiedy obaj Winchesterowie wyruszali na polowanie, ja najczęściej zostawałam z wujkiem Bobby’m. Dopóki nie podrosłam, nie do końca rozumiałam tego starszego człowieka, który lubił pociągnąć łyk piwa i przesiadywać przed telewizorem. Moje dziecięce zachcianki czasem Bobby’ego irytowały, nie był przyzwyczajony do opieki nad małymi dziewczynkami. Nie potrafił czesać moich włosów, ale za to świetnie szło mu malowanie moich krótkich paznokci i zabawa pluszowymi misiami. Poza tym robił przepyszną herbatę z sokiem malinowym. Jego irytacja moimi dziecięcymi staraniami o zwrócenie na siebie uwagi zawsze była jedynie powierzchowna i teraz dobrze wiem, że pod warstwą sarkazmu czaiło się rozczulenie. Myślę, że widział we mnie wnuczkę, której nigdy nie miał, a i ja traktowałam go zapewne tak, jak dzieci traktują swoich dziadków, choć nigdy go tak nie nazywałam. Kochałam Bobby’ego i nigdy nie narzekałam, gdy tata zostawiał mnie z nim na kilka godzin, a czasem i na całe weekendy.

Było jeszcze kilka innych osób, które opiekowały się mną od czasu do czasu, a zaliczał się do nich Garth, który był najsłodszym łowcą na świecie i urządzał mi mini teatrzyki używając skarpetek jako kukiełek (niezmiennie zadziwiało mnie, że w kieszeni jego kurtki zawsze mogłam znaleźć specjalnie obszytą skarpetkę, którą on sam nazywał Panem Wężem). Były też Ellen i jej córka Jo, jedyne kobiety-łowczynie, które pokazały mi, że mogę iść w ślady ojca. Zajmowały się mną odrobinę inaczej niż wszyscy mężczyźni, z jakimi miałam na co dzień do czynienia. Często głośno wyrażały swój zachwyt moim rzekomym urokiem osobistym, co było dla mnie niezwykle pochlebiające. Nie uświadczyłam jednak przy nich tego, czym jest kwintesencja kobiecości i co musiałam odziedziczyć po matce, bądź też babce, bo mimo, że wychowałam się wśród mężczyzn i zapach prochu strzelniczego nigdy nie był mi obcy, potrafiłam zachowywać się kobieco, co w późniejszych latach czasem zadziwiało moich wychowawców, a czasem nawet odrobinę ich peszyło, choć w ich oczach błyszczała duma.

Muszę powiedzieć o jeszcze jednym mężczyźnie, który miał ogromny wpływ na to, kim się stałam. Jego imię brzmi Castiel i jest on najprawdziwszym aniołem, choć nigdy nie widziałam jego skrzydeł. Poznałam go trochę później niż wszystkie bliskie mi przez całe moje krótkie życie osoby, bo dopiero mając siedem lat. Pamiętam, w jakim szoku był wtedy ojciec, który nigdy wcześniej nie wierzył w istnienie aniołów. Po zjawieniu się Castiela musiał jednak zmienić odrobinę swoje poglądy, ale dokładniej opowiem o tym później. W każdym razie ja Castiela pokochałam od razu. Miał piękne, duże niebieskie oczy i był PRAWDZIWYM aniołem! Był nawet czas, gdy hormony buzujące w moim dorastającym ciele młodej kobietki sprawiły, że zaczęłam myśleć o tym posłańcu niebios w sposób romantyczny, ale jak to zwykle z młodzieńczymi miłostkami bywa: przeszło mi. W każdym razie zawsze bawiło mnie nieobeznanie anioła w ludzkich zwyczajach, jego trudności ze zrozumieniem ludzkiego humoru i nieporadność w niektórych sprawach. Co jednak kochałam w Castielu, to jego wrażliwość i czystość oraz niewinność. Anioł pokazał mi wspaniałe rzeczy, zabierając mnie jednym dotknięciem dłoni w najróżniejsze części świata i miejsca, do których ojciec nigdy nie byłby w stanie mnie zabrać. Widziałam huczące wodospady, oddychałam ciężkim od wilgoci powietrzem dżungli, kąpałam się w oceanach i gorących źródłach, spoglądałam na miasta z dachów ich najwyższych budynków, głaskałam dzikie ptaki, bawiłam się z kociętami pumy, ujeżdżałam słonie, spałam pod gołym niebem na równiku, zwiedzałam jaskinie, w których nigdy wcześniej nie postała ludzka stopa i spacerowałam uliczkami starówek całego świata. Castiel uczynił moje życie niepowtarzalnym, choć dla niego nie był to żaden wysiłek.


	2. What about my grandpa?

Moje pierwsze dwa lata spędzone w świecie łowców były relatywnie beztroskie. Byliśmy wolni, nie przywiązani do żadnego miejsca, w poszczególnych miastach i miasteczkach zatrzymywaliśmy się na nie dłużej niż kilka tygodni. Sytuacja się skomplikowała, gdy osiągnęłam wiek szkolny. Musiałam zmieniać szkoły mniej więcej co miesiąc, zazwyczaj i tak opuszczając połowę dni nauki. Nie odbijało się to jednak szczególnie negatywnie na mojej edukacji, której pilnował Sam (przestałam nazywać go wujkiem, gdy miałam trzynaście lat). Tłumaczył mi cierpliwie zarówno przedmioty ścisłe, jak i humanistyczne, w moich oczach był geniuszem. Nie miałam więc problemów z nauką, słabiej było jednak z zaprzyjaźnianiem się z rówieśnikami. Co prawda po ojcu odziedziczyłam łatwość w nawiązywaniu kontaktów i dzięki temu zawsze byłam w klasie lubiana, jednak nigdy znajomości te nie przetrwały dłużej. Moimi przyjaciółmi byli dorośli łowcy, to im mogłam ufać, z nimi spędzałam czas wolny. Podczas gdy moje rówieśniczki zdradzały swoje sekrety swoim najbliższym koleżankom, ja zwierzałam się ojcu, jego bratu, bądź zaprzyjaźnionemu aniołowi. Wtedy myślałam, że to dziwne, jednak teraz wiem, że byłam w o wiele lepszej sytuacji niż inne dziewczynki. Ja zawsze mogłam liczyć na moich powierników, którzy służyli mi rozsądnymi radami ludzi dorosłych, potrafili skutecznie pocieszyć i nigdy się nie obrażali, gdy mimo wszystko miałam przed nimi jakieś małe sekrety.

Podczas jednego z takich wieczorów zwierzeń poznałam historię rodziny Winchesterów. Nie pamiętam, gdzie był wtedy tata, ja w każdym razie siedziałam z wujkiem Samem w pokoju motelowym, graliśmy w bierki. W mojej głowie już od dawna kołatało się pytanie o nasze korzenie, a wszystko za sprawą wymiany zdań między braćmi, której byłam świadkiem kilka dni wcześniej. Tata mówił coś o sejfie ich ojca i ukrytych w nim skrzyniach z zaklętymi przedmiotami. Pokłócili się, najwyraźniej był to drażliwy temat. Nie rozumiałam dlaczego, bo nigdy nie rozmawialiśmy o Johnie, moim dziadku. Wiedziałam tylko, że nie żyje, zabił go demon, z którym Winchesterowie walczyli od dawna. Nigdy go nie poznałam, bo umarł mniej więcej rok przed tym, jak opiekę nade mną przejął Dean.

Przez kilka dni wyczekiwałam odpowiedniego momentu, by spytać o mojego dziadka, a nie chciałam tego robić w obecności obu Winchesterów w obawie o ponowny wybuch kłótni. Wieczór spędzony tylko z wujkiem Samem wydawał się idealną okazją do rozmowy, było pewne, że ojciec nie wróci w ciągu najbliższych kilku godzin. Nie wahałam się długo, bo i nigdy nie miałam oporów przed pytaniem o cokolwiek. Sam przyniósł nam akurat z kuchni po kubku gorącej czekolady i oboje rozsiedliśmy się wygodnie na dywanie, plecami opierając się o kanapę.

\- Wujku… czy mój dziadek był… złym człowiekiem? – spytałam i utkwiłam wzrok w parze unoszącej się z mojego kubka. Sam wyciągał właśnie rękę w kierunku stosika bierek z zamiarem kontynuowania gry. Pamiętam, jak jego dłoń zatrzymała się w połowie drogi, po czym opadła na kolano mężczyzny.

\- Oczywiście, że nie. Czemu pytasz? – odparł, a w jego głosie nie słychać było zdenerwowania. Był spokojny, choć może odrobinę zaskoczony. Wyjaśniłam mu krótko, że gdy ostatnio kłócił się z bratem, mówił coś o tym, jak kiepsko się dogadywał z ojcem. Sam pokiwał powoli głową.

\- To prawda, twój dziadek był trudnym człowiekiem. Strasznie upartym… ale chciał dobrze, teraz to rozumiem – powiedział i upił spory łyk czekolady, po czym oblizał usta. Zauważył moje pytające spojrzenie i pochylił się do przodu, wyjaśniając: – Zabronił mi iść na studia, chciał, żebym polował, ćwiczył się. A ja marzyłem o karierze prawnika, więc w końcu uciekłem i nawet dostałem się na uczelnię… Ale ojciec miał rację: łowcą zostaje się do końca życia. Ty też będziesz łowczynią – jego usta wygięły się w dumnym uśmiechu, gdy patrzył na mnie spod opadających mu na czoło kosmyków.

\- Już nią jestem! – poprawiłam go i trzepnęłam lekko w ramię. Zaśmiał się i przyznał mi rację. Nie pytałam o to, jak wrócił do bycia łowcą, bo dobrze znałam tą historię. Dean stracił wtedy kontakt z ojcem, więc zwrócił się do Sama po pomoc, a ten, choć początkowo się opierał, to jednak szybko powrócił do polowań, gdy jego dziewczyna została zabita przez demona. Sam chciał się zemścić, w dodatku okazało się, że był to ten sam demon, który zabił jego matkę. Zawsze uważałam, że postąpił prawidłowo. Ja zrobiłabym dokładnie to samo na jego miejscu. W moich żyłach płynie krew Winchesterów, krew łowców: polowanie na istoty nadprzyrodzone jest dla mnie czymś normalnym. Cała moja rodzina zginęła w nienaturalny sposób: dziadków i ich rodziców zabił żółtooki demon o imieniu Azazel. Tata i Sam też zginęli w paranormalnych okolicznościach. Wiem, że mnie również to czeka.

Przez chwilę siedzieliśmy z Samem w ciszy, popijając czekoladę. Widziałam, że długowłosy mężczyzna odpłynął myślami gdzieś daleko, zapewne wspominał dawne lata. Nie przerywałam mu przez jakiś czas, ale w końcu, będąc przecież jeszcze małą, ośmioletnią dziewczynką, zniecierpliwiłam się.

\- Ale jaki on był? Opowiedz mi o nim, proszę – odezwałam się cicho, spoglądając na Sama rozszerzonymi z ciekawości źrenicami. Wszyscy znani mi mężczyźni mieli do tego spojrzenia słabość i często to wykorzystywałam.

Sam, wyrwany z zamyślenia, zerknął na mnie i uśmiechnął się z pobłażaniem.

\- John Winchester był genialnym łowcą – zaczął, odgarniając z twarzy zabłąkany kosmyk. – Wiele nas nauczył. Wszystko, co wiedział, zapisywał w dzienniku, co bardzo mi i twojemu tacie pomogło. Jeśli chodzi o to, jakim był ojcem… cóż, mogło być lepiej. Często zostawiał nas samych, nie rozczulał się nad nami, sporo wymagał. W sumie to twój tata troszczył się o mnie bardziej niż mój – uśmiechnął się, widząc moje zaskoczenie. – Naprawdę, ja miałem dużo łatwiej niż Dean, który musiał się mną cały czas opiekować, co nie było łatwe. Wiem, że czuł się przez Johna niekochany, ale… niesłusznie. Nigdy ci tego z tatą nie mówiliśmy, Rose, ale musisz wiedzieć, że… dziadek oddał za twojego tatę życie.

Pamiętam, że słuchałam go z otwartymi lekko ustami. Wszystko to było dla mnie nowością, poza tym jako ośmiolatka nie do końca zdawałam sobie sprawę ze znaczenia tego, co mówił Sam, ale ostatnia informacja mocno mną wstrząsnęła. Być może nie opowiada się takich historii dzieciom w moim wieku, ale trzeba oddać Samowi sprawiedliwość i zaznaczyć, że oszczędził mi straszliwych szczegółów. Poza tym do tego czasu zdążyłam już przywyknąć do obecności śmierci oraz nadnaturalnych stworzeń wokół nas. Nie uderzyło mnie wspomnienie o śmierci mojego własnego dziadka, ale fakt, że gdyby nie on wtedy zginął, ja nie miałabym ojca. Wizja ta tak mnie przeraziła, że chwilę potem płakałam już rzewnymi łzami, a stryj chwytał mnie w pasie, by usadowić mnie sobie na kolanach i otoczyć ramionami. Chyba pomyślał, że jego słowa mnie wystraszyły, bo zaraz potem spytał z wyraźną troską w głosie:

\- Hej, Rose, czemu płaczesz?

Wtuliłam wtedy nos jeszcze mocniej w jego kraciastą koszulę, na której zacisnęłam kurczowo piąstki. Pamiętam, że Sam delikatnie pachniał wodą kolońską i chyba właśnie ten zapach pozwolił mi się powoli wyciszyć.

\- Kocham tatusia, ciebie też kocham, wujku – wyjąkałam po dłuższym czasie urywanym głosem. Mój strach w tamtym momencie wcale nie był irracjonalny, wbrew pozorom.

\- Wiesz, że my też cię bardzo kochamy, najbardziej na świecie – jego głos był głęboki i kojący. Sam kołysał nami delikatnie, głaszcząc mnie uspokajająco po głowie. – Powiesz mi, co cię tak zasmuciło?

Odpowiedziałam dopiero po chwili, wcześniej przetarłszy sobie oczy wierzchami dłoni.

\- Pomyślałam, że gdyby nie dziadek, nie opiekowalibyście się mną. Co będzie, jeśli tatuś dzisiaj nie wróci? – załkałam.

Sam westchnął ciężko i nie odpowiedział od razu, najwyraźniej w duchu przyznając mi rację. On i jego brat nieustannie ryzykowali życiem i nigdy nie byli pewni, czy przeżyją kolejny dzień. Jak miał powiedzieć o tym ośmiolatce?

\- Dean wie, że musi do nas wrócić. Zawsze jesteśmy na polowaniach ostrożni. Nie bój się. – Cóż, nie zapewnił mnie, że mój ojciec wróci, bo i nie mógł tego wiedzieć. Zawsze jednak wierzyłam święcie w każde słowo wujka Sama, więc i tym razem poczułam się dzięki niemu odrobinę pewniej. Nie płakałam już i mogłam się wygodnie oprzeć o szeroką pierś mężczyzny. Westchnęłam ciężko, niemal niczym osoba z wieloletnim bagażem ciężkich przeżyć, i spojrzałam w górę, napotykając wzrok szarych oczu. Było w nich dużo czułości, naprawdę czułam się kochana.

\- Ty też wiesz, że musisz do mnie zawsze wrócić, prawda? – spytałam, uśmiechając się przy tym blado.

\- Tak, Rose, wiem – odpowiedział krótko, zanim cmoknął mnie w policzek, na co ja już głośno się roześmiałam i przypomniałam nam obojgu, że teraz jego ruch w bierkach. Graliśmy do późna, sącząc gorącą czekoladę i czekając na powrót ojca, ale kiedy wybiła północ, Sam stanowczo zarządził udanie się do łóżek. Nie martwiłam się już o tatę. Przecież już nieraz długo nie wracał, a w dodatku wujek Sam skutecznie mnie uspokoił.

Kiedy już posłusznie przebrałam się w pidżamę, umyłam zęby i ułożyłam się wygodnie w łóżku, Sam przysiadł jak zawsze na jego skraju, żeby sprawdzić, czy niczego mi nie potrzeba. Akurat w ciągu ostatnich tygodniu nabrałam zwyczaju sypiania z szarym pluszowym kotkiem, którego dostałam od Castiela. Marzył mi się prawdziwy zwierzak, ale nasz tryb życia na to nie pozwalał, musiałam więc zadowolić się przytulanką.

\- Masz Mishkę? – upewnił się długowłosy Winchester, otulając mnie dokładniej kocem. Tak, nazwałam swojego pluszaka Misha, niestety nie pamiętam już dlaczego. I tak, ten miękki kociak wciąż jest gdzieś w mojej torbie z ubraniami, nie śpię z nim już, ale nadal wszędzie go ze sobą wożę.

\- Wujku Sam? – złapałam mężczyznę za dłoń, chcąc zadać jeszcze jedno dręczące mnie pytanie. – Czy tatuś był szczęśliwy, kiedy miał tyle lat, co ja teraz? – Jestem pewna, że to pytanie zdumiało Sama i utrudniło mu zaśnięcie tej nocy. Szczerze mówiąc, do dziś nie mam pojęcia, jak brzmi odpowiedź. Wtedy jedyne, co otrzymałam od stryja, to przelotny uśmiech i całus w czoło oraz coś w stylu „Zapytasz go sama, gdy wróci”. Następnego dnia rano zastałam jednak obu braci w łazience: ojciec siedział bokiem na brzegu wanny, a Sam zszywał mu jakąś wyjątkowo paskudną ranę nad łopatką. Zapomniałam o pytaniu i nigdy go już nie zadałam. Kiedy myślę o tym teraz, z perspektywy czasu i z całą wiedzą, której wtedy jeszcze nie miałam, wydaje mi się, że ojciec bywał szczęśliwy, choć nigdy nie tak, jak ja. Dean Winchester miał ciężkie dzieciństwo, zajmował się młodszym bratem jakby sam był jego ojcem. Myślę, że był szczęśliwy tylko wtedy, gdy widział uśmiech na twarzy Sama, dobrze wiem, jak bardzo go kochał. Poza tymi ulotnymi chwilami często był głodny i zmęczony, a przede wszystkim przytłoczony spoczywającą na jego barkach odpowiedzialnością.

Jestem Samowi wdzięczna za szczerość tamtego wieczoru, bo choć nie od razu, to jednak z czasem zrozumiałam wagę historii naszej rodziny. Doceniłam poświęcenie swego ojca, który wychował własnego brata. Zrozumiałam też, jak nieocenionym wsparciem był dla niego Sam podczas mojego dorastania. A wreszcie: zdałam sobie sprawę z tego, jak wiele zawdzięczam własnemu dziadkowi. Wiem, że nie był idealnym ojcem, ale z pewnością kochał swoich synów. Ciężko mi pojąć, jak mógł tak bardzo zranić swoich synów i odmówić im szczęścia. Z drugiej jednak strony, przygotował ich na życie, które i tak ich czekało. Nie można uciec od bycia łowcą, jeśli ma się to we krwi. Na tym polega klątwa Winchesterów, nie ma sensu z tym walczyć. John Winchester o tym wiedział i tylko dzięki niemu mogłam dorastać pod czujnym okiem wspaniałego ojca, jakim był Dean Winchester.


	3. Angel of the family

\- Dokąd chciałabyś się wybrać tym razem? – spytał anioł na widok znaczącego wzroku, jaki mu posłałam. Dopiero co słyszeliśmy, jak cichnie dźwięk silnika oddalającej się Impali, a ja już zerwałam się z krzesła, gotowa do kolejnej wyprawy z aniołem. Ojciec i Sam mieli nie wrócić do motelu przynajmniej przed zmierzchem, mieliśmy więc z Castielem prawie cały dzień tylko dla siebie.

Miałam wiele pomysłów co do miejsc, które chciałabym odwiedzić. Kiedy spontaniczne podróże stały się już rutyną na czas, gdy Cas przejmował opiekę nade mną, otrzymałam od Sama gruby album ze zdjęciami z najpiękniejszych zakątków świata.

Tym razem wybrałam norweskie fiordy.

\- Wiesz, że tam jest już noc? Jeśli nie będzie księżyca, to niewiele zobaczymy… - Castiel był już przy mnie i brał mnie na ręce. Nie byłam już taka mała, kilka tygodni wcześniej skończyłam dziesięć lat i już od dawna nie byłam noszona na rękach, ale dla Castiela nie był to żaden wysiłek, a ja uwielbiałam to uczucie bycia lekką niczym piórko w jego ramionach. - Z drugiej strony… jeśli nam się poszczęści, zobaczymy nie tylko klify, ale też zorzę – dodał anioł po namyśle, a ja zapiszczałam cicho z ekscytacji. Często mówił „zobaczymy”, „zwiedzimy”, jakby on nigdy wcześniej tego wszystkiego nie doświadczył. Może i tak było. W każdym razie jestem pewna, że nasze wspólne wyprawy sprawiały mu dokładnie tyle samo radości, co mi.

\- Spakowałam już przekąski! – poinformowałam go, wskazując w połowie rozsunięty plecak rzucony niedbale na łóżko. Oczywiście znajdowały się w nim pakowane hermetycznie drożdżówki z czekoladą i słodycze, może ewentualnie jedno jabłko podrzucone przez Sama.

Castiel podszedł do łóżka i wolną ręką chwycił ucho plecaka, po czym zasunął go starannie i zarzucił sobie na ramię. Spojrzał na mnie z wyczekiwaniem.

\- Jesteś gotowa?

Zdążyłam tylko pokiwać ochoczo głową i nagle tandetne tapety motelowego pokoju zniknęły sprzed moich oczu.  
Jak zawsze zanim się zorientowałam, byliśmy już całkowicie gdzie indziej, było o wiele ciemniej i chłodniej. Nigdy nic nie pamiętałam z podróży i nie miałam pojęcia, czy ona w ogóle trwała jakiś czas, czy był to tylko ułamek sekundy.

\- Dziś nasz szczęśliwy dzień – odezwał się anioł z uśmiechem, a ja uniosłam głowę, podążając za jego wzrokiem: niebo rozświetlone było drgającymi fantazyjnie i falującymi smugami szmaragdowego światła.

Z Castielem jakoś zawsze trafiałam na najpiękniejsze widoki.

Ruszyliśmy spacerem po szerokim klifie. Anioł cały czas trzymał mnie za rękę, bo mimo iż noc była niezwykle jasna, podłoże było zdradliwe, wszędzie pełno było szczelin i ostrych kamyków, a szliśmy bardzo blisko krawędzi. Nie bałam się wychylać poza nią, by popatrzeć na rozbijające się o kamienną ścianę fale, rozbryzgujące białą pianę na wszystkie strony. Nawet gdybym straciła równowagę i zaczęła spadać, Castiel złapałby mnie jeszcze zanim bym się zorientowała, co się dzieje. Byłam na tyle pewna swojego bezpieczeństwa przy aniele, że próbowałam go przekonać, by pozwolił mi biec kilka kroków przed nim. Uleczyłby mnie, gdybym się wywróciła i zraniła. A mimo to trzymał moją dłoń mocno i tak długo, aż moje nogi odmówiły w końcu posłuszeństwa.

\- Jesteś zmęczona. Chcesz wracać? – zapytał, znów biorąc mnie na ręce.

Zarzuciłam mu ręce na szyję i ze znużeniem oparłam czoło o jego ramię. Miał rację, byłam zmęczona. W łydkach czułam ostry ból, poza tym było mi odrobinę za chłodno. Miałam na sobie tylko cienką bluzę i nie było mi już tak przyjemnie jak w chwili, gdy się tu zjawiliśmy.

\- Zostańmy jeszcze chwilkę – poprosiłam mimo dyskomfortu i mimowolnie wtuliłam się mocniej w ciepłe ciało anioła. Kołysało mną lekko, gdy Castiel powoli szedł obraną przez nas trasą, ani raz nie stawiając fałszywego kroku, jakby szedł po parkiecie, a nie nierównych płytach z kamienia, na których tak łatwo było się potknąć. Kołysanie zawsze działało na mnie usypiająco i w końcu potrząsnęłam głową, chcąc się rozbudzić.

\- Chcę popatrzeć jeszcze na zorzę… Możemy usiąść? – wymamrotałam, a anioł przystał na mój pomysł i rozglądnął się uważnie dookoła.

\- Przeniesiemy się teraz troszkę dalej, dobrze? – ostrzegł mnie i moment później staliśmy kilkadziesiąt metrów od krawędzi klifu. Pod podeszwami zaszeleściła cicho trawa. Najwyraźniej stwierdził, że na kamieniach nie byłoby nam wygodnie.

Rozłożyliśmy na ziemi jego trencz. Zamiast usiąść, położyliśmy się, głowa przy głowie, nogi wyciągając w odwrotnych kierunkach i zginając w kolanach.

\- Dziękuję, Cas – Nigdy nie zapominałam o podziękowaniu. Wiedziałam, że anioła to nic nie kosztuje, ale przecież o ile prościej byłoby dać mi kredki albo książkę i pozostawić samej sobie. 

\- Dla mojej dzielnej podróżniczki wszystko – usłyszałam i musiałam się uśmiechnąć, bo kto by się nie uśmiechnął na takie słowa z ust Castiela?

Ale nie tylko mnie tak traktował. Był na każde nasze zawołanie, to znaczy moje i ojca. Kiedy byłam mała nie rozumiałam, dlaczego Sam nie mógł ot tak przywołać Castiela i liczyć, że ten się pojawi. Tym przywilejem cieszył się tylko mój ojciec. Jego i Castiela łączyła nierozerwalna więź, niepojęta dla ludzkiego umysłu. Te wszystkie długie spojrzenia, gesty… jako wykapana córka swego ojca, nie rozumiałam tego, podobnie jak mój ojciec. Lubiłam myśleć, że wpatrują się sobie w oczy bez słów tak długo, bo potrafią rozmawiać w myślach. Ale gdyby tak było, wszystko ułożyłoby się inaczej. Kiedy wreszcie zdałam sobie sprawę z prawdy, było już za późno.

Wiem, że ojciec i Cas nie widzieli swojej relacji w tych samych kategoriach. Dean Winchester był dumnym mężczyzną, dla którego Castiel stał się pierwszą osobą po bracie, która w pełni go rozumiała i była przy nim na dobre i na złe. Ojciec pozwolił temu aniołowi patrzeć na swoje łzy. Tylko ja i Sam wiedzieliśmy, jak było to niezwykłe.  
Ze strony anioła wyglądało to inaczej. Był istotą nadprzyrodzoną, żył w spokoju od tysięcy lat, nie ingerując w dzieje świata, a gdy w jego życiu pojawił się Dean Winchester, jego życie stanęło do góry nogami. Poświęcił dla niego wszystko. Stracił rodzinę, łaskę… długo by wymieniać. Jednocześnie stał się częścią naszej rodziny. Dziwnej, maleńkiej, zszywanej po kawałku i rozrywanej na części co raz od nowa. Dziś zostałam z niej już tylko ja i smutny anioł.

Mówię to wszystko z perspektywy czasu. Wiele się wydarzyło od tamtego dnia na klifie. Wtedy Castiel dopiero zaczynał się do nas naprawdę przywiązywać. Na co dzień widywałam go dosyć często, pomagał nam w polowaniach, chodził z ojcem i Samem do baru i spędzał z nami popołudnia oraz wieczory. Czasem znikał na dłużej, ale wystarczyło jedno słowo Deana Winchestera, by wrócił.

\- Cas? – z moich ust uleciał mały biały obłoczek. Temperatura wciąż spadała i nie mogliśmy zostać tam już długo. 

\- Tak, Rose? – jego głos był niski i miękki, naprawdę anielski. Czasem chciałabym przenieść się do tych chwil, gdy Castiel był taki spokojny i na swój sposób może nawet szczęśliwy. Od siedmiu miesięcy w jego głosie brakuje już tej kojącej miękkości.

\- Twój dom jest tam gdzieś? W górze? – spytałam, przyglądając się z zachwytem smugom światła na czarnym płótnie nieba. Łatwo było sobie teraz wyobrazić, że gdzieś tam dom znajdują zastępy aniołów.

\- To trudne pytanie. Mój dom nie jest nad ziemią, tak jak Piekło nie znajduje się pod nią. To tylko takie wyobrażenie, wiesz? Dlatego mówi się, że ludzie się wznoszą, dostają skrzydeł… albo upadają. Niebo to trochę jak inny wymiar… ciężko to wytłumaczyć. – Jestem pewna, że wcale nie było to dla niego trudne, ale dla dziesięciolatki pewnie już tak.

\- Nie trzeba, już rozumiem – odparłam rezolutnie, uśmiechając się, choć on nie mógł tego zobaczyć.

Przez chwilę leżeliśmy tak w ciszy, przyglądając się zorzy.

\- Nie jestem już nawet pewien, czy to wciąż mój dom – usłyszałam cichy szept, który, jestem pewna, nie był skierowany do mnie.


End file.
